


Я пойду на все, чтобы быть с тобой

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда отношения в паре складываются так, что без помощи третьего не обойтись.





	Я пойду на все, чтобы быть с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Loveless Twisted Challenge. И - да, я понимаю абсурдность пары и ситуации.

Мерно покачивающиеся тела, ровный мужской голос и еле слышное поскрипывание кровати.  
Жизнь прихотлива.  
 _Серьезный и грустный Рицка тянет тебя за рукав, в сторонку от стоящих у ворот Юико и Яёем. Яёй уже несколько дней выглядит так, что хочется посоветовать ему эвтаназию. Юико бодра и немного суетлива.  
\- Соби.  
\- М-м? - Рицка чем-то встревожен. Дом, Семей, Школа?  
\- Соби, у Юико какая-то беда. И она очень хочет, чтобы ты ей помог. - Рицка замолкает, смотрит на пару у ворот, на упорно не смотрящую в их сторону Юико, и шепотом продолжает:  
\- Я не знаю, что там, но... Соби! Если сможешь - помоги ей, пожалуйста! - У Рицки непроизвольно повышается голос. Что могло его так взволновать, чтобы он впивался пальцами в ладонь? Протянуть руку, разжать кулак Рицки, осторожно поцеловать белые отметины. Рицка вздыхает и тихо добавляет:  
\- Я просто... не могу уже видеть их... такими. - Рицке идет форма старшеклассника, а мелькнувшее в глазах выражение боли делает его неотразимым.  
\- Я сделаю все, что смогу. - Ты уже знаешь, что сделаешь все, чтобы помочь Юико, лишь бы Рицка не хмурился и не поглядывал так грустно на без умолку болтающую Юико, которая, как ты только сейчас понимаешь, с начала встречи говорит без остановки и на одной ноте. Сколько это уже длиться? И эхом мысли идет ответ Рицки:  
\- Она после каникул такая._  
Розоволосая девушка покрепче обнимает мужчину за плечи. Соби-сан больше, чем Яёй, руки постоянно соскальзывают.  
 _\- Юико... Юико... Я... я не могу!!! - Яёй рыдает взахлеб, сидя на краю кровати и уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  
Юико подползает ближе, прижимается к его спине обнаженным телом, обнимает и непривычно молчит. Который это уже раз? Третий? Четвертый? Юико мысленно загибает пальцы. Четвертый.  
Она ждет, она давно готова, но он не может вынести даже мимолетное выражение боли на ее лице и моментально останавливается. Он цепенеет при одной мысли, что будет вынужден причинить ей боль. А она никак не может не поморщиться, когда Яёй начинает давить на преграду внутри.  
Юико вздыхает, ее дыхание ерошит волосы Яёя, тот всхлипывает, встает и судорожно одеваться, бормоча под нос прежнее "Юико... Не могу... Прости... Не могу...". Потом выбегает за дверь, даже не оглянувшись.  
Фу. Глупый._  
И вовсе это не больно. Соби-сан заставил глотнуть немного сливочного вина, а потом посмотрел ей в глаза, и она сразу же расслабилась. Оказывается, если тебя не гладят, а просто делают массаж, это тоже приятно.  
 _Пальцы Соби скользят по девичьему телу, ничего не пропуская. В некоторых местах Юико должно быть щекотно, но она почему-то может только расслабленно лежать, разведя ноги, и смотреть в потолок. Все тело наливается горячим, и хочется спать. Соби-сан продолжает что-то говорить, низким голосом, ровно и успокаивающе. Юико нравятся такие голоса._  
И она плывет по звукам его голоса, закрывая глаза, когда в нее проникают медленно пальцы, разминая и растягивая, словно продолжая массаж.  
Соби-сан что-то спрашивает, нависая над ней, Юико не понимает, что, но доверчиво улыбается и тянет его к себе. Соби-сан такой добрый...  
Тупое давление и какое-то резкое неприятное ощущение. Юико вздрагивает, широко распахивая глаза, но мужчина наклоняется, целует ее в лоб и что-то шепчет. Глаза Юико медленно закрываются, тело обмякает.  
Юико словно плывет по теплому-теплому морю, мерно покачиваясь на волнах. Если закрыть глаза, то свежий запах от волос Соби-сан покажется запахом моря, а его неумолкающий голос - шепотом прилива. Ей так хорошо, так горячо, и она открывает глаза, ей хочется смеяться, но по телу проходит судорога - одна, вторая, третья...  
Соби замирает, осторожно выходит из нее и впервые целует в губы - коротким благодарным поцелуем.  
\- Спасибо, Соби-сан... - бормочет Юико, у нее так ужасно слипаются глаза, что она просто переворачивается на бок, лениво обнимая подушку, и моментально засыпает.  
Когда она просыпается, рядом никого нет. Кровать перестелена (а она и не заметила!), рядом с кроватью стоит табуретка, на которой стакан ее любимого вишневого сока, шесть дорогущих пирожных и... Юико хватает бледно-бледно-розовую розу и с наслаждением нюхает, смутно припоминая, что в дверь, кажется, звонили... Соби-сан заказал это для нее? Какой он все-таки хороший!  
Юико резко оборачивается и двумя пальцами приподнимает с подушки розовое ушко... Соби-сан...  
Она улыбается, думая, что родителей не будет еще три дня. И заливается краской, представляя, что она на этой постели сделает с Яёем, который заставил ее так долго ждать!


End file.
